Jakuten
by Jungyaku
Summary: Itachi didn't know that the organ called heart could not only beat; but also feel.
1. confused

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Uchiha Itachi by all means wasn't a boy who would suffer from chidhood or adolescence problems. If asked to his prideful father and the elders of the Uchiha Clan, they would tell it was because he was far too worthy for something that mundane and nothing that common could affect their prodigy who is superior to just everyone. Itachi was the most admirable child most had ever seen in their lives, with his intelligence, good looks and capabilities: he was the source of pride for his family, simply because no one could name another ninja who had graduated from academy at the age of 6, activated sharingan oly two years after and became a Chuunin at 9. No, not even a blind or deaf could doubt Uchiha Itachi's superiority and certainly no one could underestimate him thinking he may have acted like a child that he was. Even Itachi himself wouldn't believe that a day would come and he would feel like an adolescence at the age of 9, all alone and without the understanding of anyone. Because to Itachi, feeling like that was the pointor of weakness and Uchiha Itachi was anything but weak, that he had learnt.

On that cold March day, the thing that carried Itachi away from the town to an abandoned child park just outside of the town was exactly this fear of being weak. Most of them would find this fear meaningless thinking he was just so powerful to be weak; however, despite his young age Itachi was able to distinct the pale line between powerful and strong. He knew that he was powerful: _everyone_ knew that he was powerful; but Itachi _knew_ he had to be _strong_ and being strong meant having no Achilles heels that the enemy could realize and use against him. And, he would never admit it to anyone; but Itachi had an Achillles heel: the loneliness he felt deep inside in his chest, at a point he thought only worked for circulation or simply breathing; but not for feeling.

This bloody emotion –loneliness, that is- had started only a couple of months before, with a sudden awareness that hit him badly and left him angry and rather confused. Simply because as far as he knew, he didn't need to feel lonely: no, not when he was surrounded with his respectable parents, adorable brother and the entire trustworthy clan of Uchiha. He would go to his father's study when he had questions, he would let his mother indulge him when he was tired after a mission, he would train with his brother whenever he had time and when a problem raised, he would always found the power of his clan behind his back. No, there was no reasonable reason for Itachi to feel lonely; however, he couldn't put another name for the feeling that burnt him seriously. Of course, he wasn't an expert in the course of emotions; but one would know what they felt, right? Besides, Itachi's problem wasn't with knowing: actually he was glad that he knew the weakness of him; because the prodigy of Uchiha wasn't someone who thought that ignorance was bliss. His problem was lying with finding and destroying the reason of this feeling: because he had not solution to the matter at the hand.

He had tried everything he could think –considering who he was, this was telling something- to erase that thing- that emotion. For example, he had spent every minute he could find with his family or friends with simply talking or enjoying with them. He even had put his a bit stagnant–and rather restful even if he didn't accept- character aside and tried to embrace the joyous sides of life to feel full of life –to no avail. After all of this trying, he still felt lonely without a single understanding soul around him. Without a single soul to see how desperate, cornered and alone he was.

So, in that cold March day, he sat on a swing that had lost its colors long ago and let himself to be driven away in the depths of his messy mind –and heart. Without the knowledge of another lost soul who is on his way of the abandoned park, with his torn pants and tattered heart.

A/N: Hope you liked, please let me know what you think.


	2. abandoned

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This fic is NOT slash, if I can help it at least.

Chapter 2

He was staring into space for maybe hours, doing nothing; but trying to analyze himself to fix the wrongness he knew he had, when his ninja instincts alerted him about the quite, small footsteps coming towards him –or par; but Itachi doubted it. His foots had carried him this abandoned place without his will and for someone from town being here willingly was a far possibility. So, it was highly likely that someone was on his way of searching –and finding, unfortunately- for him. Itachi didn't like this, not even a bit: not because he thought he wasn't a child who needs attention;  
but for people to interfere his special time he let himself to have. Therefore, he was ready to pull a kunai from his bag and throw it to the impertinent person who had followed him to there; but stopped himself when he saw that it was only a small child who was coming towards the park –not Itachi. He was limping albeit a bit and the clothes on him were both torn and dirty. Itachi's eyes narrowed when he realized that the kid was Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchūriki who hosts Kyuubi.

Honestly, Itachi didn't know much about the kitsune; but he knew the boy was an orphan and hated by all of the villagers. For something he had no control over; but hated nonetheless. For Itachi, he didn't feel anything towards the boy; however as someone who is as pacifist as he was, he hasn't approved the hatred that had no grounds. However, he also couldn't blame that people: most of the villagers had lost their beloved ones cause of Kyuubi, including the Uchiha Clan that buried five precious ninja of theirs after the attack. Hence, Itachi was as neutral as he was capable of for the boy and not even once had made a comment about him. However it was hard to keep his neutral façade while the said boy walked towards the park, in thin clothes that couldn't keep him from shivering and with hid wounded knees. It was clear that he was in pain, although the kid has been trying his best not to lose his cool. Itachi suspected that the moment kid lost the strained, small smile on his face, he would start to cry and no one would be able to stop him till he drowned in his own tears. Itachi couldn't help; but frowned and averted his eyes from the boy who still hasn't realized him sitting there.

He felt the boy stopping in his steps and lingering just a few feet away from Itachi. Itachi could've been aware of his existence right before him; bud had no intention of acknowledging the boy. Maybe when he realized that the park was occupied, the child would just go back and leave Itachi alone to his so enjoyable brooding. The boy hesitated a lot and even seemed like he was turning away and going, nevertheless who knows what he thought; but after a few small steps, he sat on the other swing, without even a bit noise. Itachi thought he would make a good ninja, provided they let him.

They've sat like that, without making a sound or movement. Itachi could've heard –or rather felt- the kid's shivering whenever a cold wind come and gone; yet the boy stayed as silent as a statue. Maybe he was used to the cold, Itachi thought. This wouldn't surprise him, for all he knew the boy was homeless and has been using this park as a shelter. Not that he cared; Uzumaki Naruto could've gone and got himself killed for all Itachi cared. This was exactly what Itachi thought; until the boy chose to end the silence between them Itachi actually quite liked and shatter Itachi's mind –and heart, that damned organ- with his mumbled question.

"Did you also escape from them?"

Itachi turned his head sharply to see the boy sitting on the swing and wrapping his slim arms around the chains, looking so small even for that old plaything. He didn't have that sad smile on his stained faze; but was looking at Itachi with curious blue eyes Itachi hated just then and there. Stated quite simply, for being able to see through the mask Itachi put on.

"From whom?" he spoke with an absolute venom in his voice, not caring the fearful looks in boy's eyes or how alone and helpless he looked when he visibly flinched and drew away from Itachi while still on the swing. Nor did he care for the vibration of his small and wounded hands. However he realized and saw the boy's debating with himself, probably between escaping from Itachi and crying with fear. That's why Itachi was taken aback when the boy suddenly opened his chapped lips and spoke with a small; but strong voice. This made Itachi recalls the ants that are able to carry things that are tenfold heavier then themselves.

"From the villagers…" the boy said. "Did they also hurt you?"

Itachi wondered if the boy has learnt the word 'also' lately. Like, he was using it to memorize how to use it or simply to show off. He couldn't have been using it because he thought Itachi and him were alike, right? "Did they hurt _you_?" he asked, before being able to stop himself.

After the question, the boy who hadn't taken his eyes off of Itachi even when he was clearly afraid of him, averted his eyes from the black orbs for the first time and kept his sapphire eyes on an unformed rock in the park. Itachi could see that he was unconsciously trying to hide the scratches and scars on his bare arms and tightening his skinny, pants clad legs.

"Not really" boy murmured.

Itachi knew that this was a big, big lie. But who was he to interfere? It wasn't like it was his job to take care of the boy or being concerned of the villagers' violence. He was just a ninja who did what he has been told and as far as knew, no one had ordered him to look after the said boy. Not that someone would actually order something like that, Itachi wasn't aware of someone who is concerned of the young jinchūriki's well-being. Not even the Hokage himself who had announced to the town the identity of jinchūriki and caused this hatred towards the boy. Itachi would like to declare the truth behind this hatred to the boy, so the puzzled boy would finally understand the reason of the hatred that has been directed towards him ever since the day he was born. Of course he wouldn't be happy and maybe he would be broken; but at least he wouldn't be have to live with an uncertainness and insecurity, with the thought of himself being someone who doesn't deserve anything good, without offered even a simple reason. It must have been hurt, Itachi thought, for a lonely child to be isolated from every kind of goodness. Left to suffer alone.

"Are you hungry?"

Busy in his mind, the boy's question caught Itachi out of guard; however before he said something not so elegant the boy had pulled something out of his pants' pocket. At the first sight, Itachi wasn't able to figure out what they were; but when he really focused he saw that in boy's hands a few takoyaki was present.

"Ah, sorry…" the boy murmured again, with a tense smile on his face. It was easy to see that he was trying to make Itachi forget about the previous subject. "They are a bit dirty, because I was afraid that the shop owner would see me…and…"

"Did you steal them?" Frankly, Itachi had no idea whether to be surprised or angry: this was the first time he saw a theft case in the town, even if it was only takoyaki to be stolen and this has left him surprised. However, he knew that he was also angry to see the boy steal and show off so easily. He also knew that someone had to teach the boy that theft was a crime that has been banned quite severely and was absolutely against to morality. Itachi simply couldn't believe that he was the one who would teach them to a child he only met few minutes ago. Yet, he knew that he couldn't complain about it or be angry to the child whose big blue eyes staring at Itachi unbelievably. Probably no one had cared about the child not even to the degree of simply teaching him a few mundane things.

"I didn't steal." When the boy's voice fetched him from his own mind and thoughts for the second time that day, Itachi realized that he had serious problems with focusing. Then, he heard the intensive voice of the child again. "I am not a thief, you know."

"No, I don't know." Itachi stated matter of factly; however the moment the words left his lips, he regretted them. Because he knew that the child wasn't a thief. That painfully tightened face wasn't a thief's face nor the eyes, now full with tears that will never be poured weren't the eyes of a thief. No, Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a thief, Itachi knew. Because the only thief who occupied that park was Itachi himself who had stolen the hope of a lonely child. The hope of for once having someone to talk without being the target of hateful words.

"I better leave, sir. Have a good day."

Itachi watched as Uzumaki Naruto got up and left the now really abandoned park, still limping and more strained than ever.


	3. devoted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Uchiha Itachi adored his brother and cared for him more than anyone, even more than his mother who has been his absolute shelter ever since his born. Uchiha Mikoto was kind and full of love by nature, so unlike his father who Itachi had never spent time with in his childhood. As long as he had known, his father had been at war with Iwa, alongside with Yondaime who was Itachi's idol by all means. Not because of his success at the war; but because the Yondaime was someone who could smile and love at the same time being powerful –and _strong_. Namikaze Minato had been everything Itachi wanted to be, the extremely young and cheerful; but also determined and vigorous Hokage was the base of Itachi's philosophy. The philosophy that required being powerful; but always peaceful to war only when necessary. Perhaps it wasn't normal for a boy to worship some other man instead of their father; yet although he cared for his father, Itachi couldn't help but detest his father's cold character and passion for power and showing off. Uchiha Fugaku not only was everything Itachi execrated; but also had a determination with him to shape his sons –especially Itachi- exactly like himself –into the shape of a powerful and prestigious ninja with no feelings attached. This was the one thing Itachi has never wanted to be: something that didn't suit his philosophy of strength. Naïve maybe; but his dream was having a small house with his wife and child, living the life of a common ninja. This was also something his father would never accept for his precious son. Precious yes; but not because of love, Itachi knew very well. He knew his father treasured him only because of his capabilities: the same reason of his father's ignorance towards Sasuke who, even at the age of 4, had to have their father's prejudices and reproaches. Only because he didn't seemed as brilliant as his big brother. Sometimes Itachi hated himself for causing pain for his _really _precious brother.

Sasuke was simply and utterly adorable with his merry character and always smiling face –at least when their father wasn't around to judge him. At those times, the same shiny black eyes that could make Itachi happy only with a single glance would noticeably fade and Sasuke's cute face that has been created only to smile and laugh would've gone sour. And it was those times when Itachi wanted to catch up his brother and leave the house. Because really, how was it possible for Uchiha Fugaku to not to see the value of his youngest son? His father thought Sasuke was naïve and weak while Itachi thought he was only a child who had never seen a war that would make him hard and that's why had the allowance of living a simple, happy childhood his father despised. Therefore, regardless of his father's wishes, Itachi has been doing everything in his power to make his brother to have that happy childhood he had never have. Yet, it couldn't be said he was successful: he was far away from being successful actually: because Sasuke might not have had his brother's capability; but absolutely had his father's passionate for power –the power that would make him surpass his big brother who couldn't care less about the said power. Ironic, Itachi couldn't help but would've thought. Even so, those weren't sufficient for Itachi to give up of his brother's joyful life, so while he taught everything he could teach to a 4-year-old to his brother, he never let him to lose himself in training and every now and then would accompany him to some child park or the side of other children. Because Itachi wasn't gullible enough to believe in his brother who has been talking about his reluctance about some silly games of or other childish nonsense.

Sasuke has been absolutely enjoying these childish things. Playing ninja was his favorite game and Itachi had to accept that Sasuke has been born for this job. He was a natural leader no one questioned who ruled the game and his friends like a real ninja captain, while enjoying himself with noisy laughs. He also liked the enormous slide in the park and Itachi loved every minute of watching him compete over the slide with that Inuzuka boy, never so serious; but full of joy. Full of his brother's laughs Itachi always starved for. Thereof he cherished every time he was able to watch his brother having fun with his friends, away from their father and some silly responsibilities. Only if he could believe that this would make his brother happy and careless, he was willing to take every responsibility and difficulty to himself. Because his brother was worthy of everything in the World.

This was devotion, lately when he was able to name the emotions Itachi would realize.

A/N: I hope you liked. And I would appreciate some reviews.


	4. angered

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 4**

March eventually ended, lifting the all snow off of the mountains surrounding Konoha. Itachi could hardly complain: spring was his favorite season with no competitors, really. All because it wasn't as harsh as winter, not nearly burning as summer and certainly not alike to fall that was all depressive and weary. Spring was quiet and smooth, carrying no hard feelings or ruthlessness that will harm anyone; but it was also strong, ready to give birth to a fresh world with green: small; but passionate sprouts. This hidden strength was the fact that made Itachi fell in love with it.

Spring also meant a lot of laughter, considering it was the time to let the kids out of houses to the parks to enjoy with their friends. The streets of Konoha would be full with the joy and life that winter so mercilessly hindered. Itachi simply; but deeply loved these things spring gracefully ensured; however as a chuunin now he had more responsibilities and little to say against the orders. Even if that meant accepting a mission that would make him gone from Konoha for nearly a month. So, he completely missed the beauty of Konoha while it regenerated even more beautiful than the previous year. By the time he came back from the mission in late April, he was deadly tired; but content with himself and his team who had captured and imprisoned the drug dealers they chased for a long time. His family had greeted him as usual: at the first sight of his brother, Sasuke who had been playing with his friends had stopped and then made a bee line to Itachi only to embrace him rather forcefully. His mother had greeted him at the entrance of house with a huge smile on her beautiful face and sent her son to his father saying the head of Uchiha Clan had missed him. A lie, Itachi had thought; but hadn't spoken: there was no need to hurt his mother, especially for his father.

Uchiha Fugaku hadn't changed not even a bit: he was prideful and powerful like always. Also as cold as an iceberg; however the part of the iceberg his father hid wasn't the warm heart of a father; but a sequel to the coldness he showed to everyone. Itachi's reunite with his father had been more alike to his brief report to the Hokage than a sincere conversation made by a father and son. Not that Itachi had been complaining, no, he was used to that attitude coming from his father and never, ever waited anything other than pure professionalism. Yet, that didn't mean Itachi would be professional with him: not because he wanted a revenge; but because he couldn't bring himself to do what was told him. So, the first thing he did at the first chance was going against his father's wish to train Sasuke and bring his brother to the biggest park in the town. Of course this has not been made only for Sasuke's behalf; but also Itachi's own pleasure. Pleasure of hearing the happy sounds of children, being under the kind, not burning Sun and feeling a smooth wind caressing his face.

While watching Sasuke to participate a ninja game that has been formed before them arriving there; but easily managing the leadership of the game, Itachi couldn't help; but smirk. His younger brother was something. He was a true Uchiha their father described at every opportunity, completely unlike Itachi who was against to the all rules of Uchiha Clan; but clever enough to not to show this to Uchiha Fugaku or the others. This thought triggered another smirk: he most certainly liked his hidden disobedience with a bittersweet taste. However, seeing his brother and the other kids who most of them close to Itachi's age, he realized this excuse of happiness he found wasn't worth anything and was only for an instant. It wouldn't trigger a laughter escaping his ever-closed lips, wouldn't give a childhood to him or would make him feel like a child he was.

Everyone would believe the rumors saying Uchiha Itachi had never laughed; however no one would believe that he would want to laugh.

Sighing and chasing the thoughts he didn't want to think, he stretched on the bank and watched Sasuke as he run while screaming: _Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ and making absolutely the wrong signs. Itachi smiled, thinking his brother's strong willingness according to said jutsu; however Sasuke was hasty for at least 6 years. Itachi had no intention or will to be cocky; however he was also aware that his brother wasn't up to his level, just like his father liked to remind Sasuke at every possible opportunity.

Finally taking his eyes off of his brother, Itachi examined the park for the first time since they came. It was the biggest park in the town, made by the orders of Yondaime when Itachi was five. It had been said that Yondaime whose wife was pregnant had been so excited and wanted to build a park his child would play with his/her friends. It had never happened of course, the whole family of Namikaze had died that blasted night. Still, the park was there with its all beauty and vividness, hosting families with their children and making them together and happy.

Itachi's eyes that has been lingering on every person who was at the park landed on a lone and extremely small figure under a big tree. It wasn't hard to realize it was a boy who has sat there and wrapped his thin arms around his legs. It also was really easy to recognize the boy as Uzumaki Naruto by his unique blond hair and blue eyes Itachi could see even from far away. The boy was silent, motionless and almost stoic while watching his peers playing and enjoying. The reason of the boy's solıtude was no mystery to Itachi who was well aware of the villager's regard to the boy. He was no boy for them; but an evil, not the host of Kyuubi; but Kyuubi himself.

In only moments, that awareness was the thing that changed Itachi's viewpoint to the families in the park. The people he had smiled while watching them only moments ago, now didn't seem as warm, sincere or even good. They had lost Itachi's respect and even affection for them by being selfish, reckless and even ruthless. Only because, Uzumaki Naruto didn't deserve it, didn't deserve any of the things he has been punished or hated. The boy was no evil, just like he hadn't been a thief. He was just a boy, who had never laughed, Itachi realized.

"Sasuke!" Said brother only heard Itachi after third call; but run to him without hesitation. He was panting; but smiling at the same time. However, Itachi was sure that their mother wouldn't smile when she saw his dusty clothes.

"Yes?" He was impatient while waiting his big brother to talk. Itachi messed his already messed hair, knowing this would make Sasuke whining.

"Why don't you play with that boy?" he asked. "He looks so lonely, right? If you take him in, he could be on your team and you would outmatch the other team." Making this monologue was hard enough, because he was simply manipulating his brother; however the look on Sasuke's face made him think twice.

Sasuke was looking at him like he had grown another head.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked, bewildered. "Don't you know who he is? Everyone says us to not to approach that guy. Nobody wants him. They say he is evil."

Before Itachi could comprehend and make himself believe that his loving, kind-hearted brother had actually said these things, Sasuke had fled. To play. With his friends. Not caring for the 'that guy'. Not even a bit.

He gazed Sasuke, not quite believing he could be like those narrow-minded villagers or their father who liked to judge people by their appearances. Then turned his eyes to Uzumaki Naruto who was now on his feet and about to leave the park.

Suddenly angry; but not realizing, he closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Did you like, not like? Let me know.


	5. worried

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 5**

Itachi's one of first thoughts about Uzumaki Naruto that stood up for him probably making a good ninja had been turned out true: not because his kicks were fatal or he had a good hold on a kunai; but because the boy certainly knew what stealth meant. Knew very well that even Itachi who was really good at his job had a hard time about searching for the boy. He had sought every street, park and shop of Konoha for him and even gone as far as checking the areas and mountains surrounding the village. Yet, the boy was nowhere, just like the caretakers of the orphanage had reported. According to the two women and a man from the only orphanage of the town, the boy had been missing for a while now; however since this was something he normally did without a problem nobody had worried themselves. It was only when an inspection from Hokage had been accepted that the absence of the boy has been realized, by Hokage himself nonetheless. No one who had accompanied to the orphanage with Hokage had spoken anything; but everyone knew that if it weren't for Hokage, either the child would be forgotten and go missing or even if realized, it wouldn't be reported –just to get ridden of the boy. However, Hokage has ordered every single ninja who were with him to search for the boy and immediately find him.

That was the reason of Itachi being stressed all over now. Because he knew that if the boy weren't as good as an ANBU at stealth, it was a high possibility that he was either dead or kidnapped –if he himself didn't escaped, that is. It wasn't a comforting thought, especially when Itachi's fingers had already started to falter with stress when he had investigated the villagers about the boy's whereabouts.

Itachi had wanted to kill every single of them and not with sudden, painless deaths also; but by skinning them alive. Especially a mother with her children and the owner of a takoyaki shop.

He had met the mother at the park and thinking maybe the boy had been there to play, approached the woman and asked an innocent question with seven simple words: 'Have you ever seen Uzumaki Naruto here?' the woman hadn't even let him to speak the last syllables for starting to yell at him for talking about that evil child. While watching the face of woman to get uglier with every word, he couldn't had helped; but thought if his father saw the woman yelling at his son, she couldn't live long enough to talk about it. Not that what he did was less wicked: Itachi could've been a pacifist or a naturally calm person; but certainly wasn't someone who would pity people while he attacked them with his poisonous words that would affect even a snake. In short, at the end of Itachi's brief; but efficient speech the woman was nothing she had been only minutes before.

The shop owner was a completely different story and even guiltier than the woman, considering Itachi was almost sure he was the possible reason of the boy's absence. The man had spoken little, really: he had seen the boy a few days ago when the evil had come to by some takoyaki, although the owner had clearly told him that he wouldn't sell him even his sins, just a few weeks ago. Then the man had told him not to go back there, not to show his face in this village again and just get lost. This was the hint that reassured Itachi that the boy wasn't that or kidnapped; but just escaped.

_Escape from the villagers._

Remembering the kid had told them, he hadn't waste any time with the man –not even for making his life hell- and gone to the park where he had first met the boy. He had had his hopes for finding the boy there on an enormous swing for his tiny body and staring into space with his pained face, only with trees and rocks to accompany him. However, the boy wasn't there and swings were motionless and dusty, proving they weren't touched for a while now.

Itachi had stopped then, not knowing what to do because he had never lived or waited for something like this to occur. Yet, somewhere deep in himself, he knew that he should've known this would come true. Why not? If it were Itachi who was treated like Uzumaki Naruto, he wouldn't have stayed in the village not a second before taking a leave for good. The boy had every right to want to leave the people who hated him so much, treated him like insects –even the Aburame Clan, who saw insects as humans. Had every right to hate them back also; but Itachi doubted the boy was capable of hating. This realization was the trigger of another, even more painful realization: the knowledge of the boy having the right to hate Itachi. Because really, while not liking the treatment showed to the child, Itachi himself wasn't any different from the other villagers: he had just sat there and done nothing to stop the bad treatment the boy got, had done nothing to assure boy that he wasn't as hated as he thought or made him feel any bit good. His only doing had been making himself believe that he was superior to the others; because he hadn't been drowning the boy in his hatred. No, he wasn't any different from his father. He was as selfish, as arrogant as him. No, he was even worse; because while his father knew what he was, Itachi had always thought himself as someone not maybe really good; but good enough.

To only realize that he was actually lying to himself. To realize his father had actually managed to make his son just like himself. To realize he had forgotten every oat he had made, the only idol he had.

Although broken inside, this hadn't stopped him and maybe this was the thing that made him Itachi: the willpower of changing for the good and strength. He had a chance to make himself better, although he didn't know how; however he would start with finding Uzumaki Naruto, not happy; but alive at least. Happiness could've come later, not only for Naruto; but for Itachi himself also, he hoped.

A/N: Hope you liked. So, what do you think?


	6. relieved

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 6**

When Itachi first came across to a trace that will bring him to Uzumaki boy, he was on the way that binds the countries of Fire and Wind. It was just a small amount of scent that alerted him, saying the boy had been there and not so long ago actually, considering the freshness of the scent. He couldn't have been wrong about the owner of the scent also: the boy had a unique one, one that would remind ocean and bringing its serenity to the even most twisted souls. Itachi exhaled a breath he even didn't know he held, shoulders relaxing without him realizing until he could smell some other people on the way the boy had passed. Itachi didn't know their owners; however he knew they couldn't be ninjas: even the greenest ninjas had a better sense of stealth. He also knew that they were with the boy: their smell was as fresh as his.

Itachi realized he had found the relief a bit too early and it was clearly impossible to reach the boy without any problem. He simply knew that the ones boy travelled with couldn't be just normal civilians –this particular land between two countries was far too dangerous for the civilians and they usually used another, safer way to reach to Wind. It was because, in the last year some human smugglers have cropped up in this land and though the efforts of both Fire and Wind, they were ruthlessly terrorizing the land and travelers. Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto just had to go and choose this road to leave the Fire –only to be captured by some greedy human smugglers. This had to be boy's bad luck, since Itachi couldn't think any other thing. Taking a deep breath he continued to his search, hoping the boy was in a good shape –for someone who has been captured at least.

The boy wasn't in a good shape; this was the first thing Itachi realized when he finally caught the small group that has been going to the Wind Country. The men who looked like wild animals more than human had tied his wounded hands with strong ropes, without caring the blood that wept from said hands and wet the ropes. However Itachi cared: not only those small, innocent hands; but he cared about the boy whose weary legs refused to carry the petite body, eyes closed while he has been dragging by rough hands of his kidnappers. Itachi cared so much that he didn't know what to do with the burning ache in his chest, for he had never felt it before. He even wasn't aware that he has been exuding Killing Intent until the five men and one small child who was absolutely a bonus for the group that was returning to their shelters stopped their steps and simply paralyzed.

Itachi didn't wait any second longer then he had to before attacking to the first man who had been talking about 'selling the child to the Rice Country; because his small hands would be handy in the paddy fields'. The only thing he wanted was chopping the man until the parts were small enough to be the ingredients for onigiri; however he hadn't forgotten the boy who was watching with big, big blue eyes and settled with only separating his head and body before taking down the other men, without any pity or second thoughts unlike the other times he killed. Then he stood there, between the dead bodies of the smugglers and looked down at the boy who has been watching him with wide, fearful eyes. Fear of dying, Itachi realized: the boy hadn't thought that Itachi was there to save him.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

He asked with a voice not as calm as he wished; but almost shaky with anger –and almost fear. Fear of not knowing how to act before the child or how to erase that absolute fear from the boy's eyes, how to stop the trembling hands.

"Sir?"

So, the boy had recognized him: Itachi didn't know whether to be relaxed or worried. He hadn't left a good impression on the child the first they met and actually was afraid that the child wouldn't want to do anything with Itachi and escape from him. Who knows, maybe the second Itachi loosened the ropes the boy would try to escape, not wanting Itachi to approach him or making him return to Konoha. However first thing first, he kneeled in front of the boy and took his injured, blooding hands in his own hands, hearing the boy inhaling deeply and feeling his trembling body. Without hesitation, he untied the ropes and threw them to the dirt road they were in; but didn't release the scarred, tiny hands that he hold tightly and locked his eyes with the boy's.

"Are you okay?"

Itachi wouldn't forget the expression on the child's face even when he became an old man and absolutely remember it the second he was about to die: because that pained look would chase him with every breath he took. That look was telling everything about Uzumaki Naruto from his physical state to the thunders his injured feelings caused. It was a look of someone who had lost their all hope, someone so lonely, so desperate.

It wasn't something people would wait to see on the face of a 4-year-old; but it was something Itachi felt, really felt in his heart with a strong pain.

"Don't worry" he said, without knowing what he was referring to. "Don't worry."

The boy's eyes widened even more and Itachi thought maybe they've managed to reach an agreement, even though he didn't know on what. However he felt it, felt everything the boy felt and all he wanted that moment was erasing every painful thing he knew the boy was suffering.

Not realizing or caring what he was doing, he reached and took the trembling boy in his arms, embracing him like he was the last thing that tied him to the life, like Uzumaki Naruto wasn't someone he only met a few times; but his soul he hid from everyone. He embraced him, hoping to end the boy's fears, sadness and the tremble of his body.

However he didn't feel ineffective when the boy's body started to shake even more than before, knowing the tears that wet his shoulders were more than necessary.

Necessary to release every caged emotion, leaving a relaxed little boy behind.

A/N: Did you like? What do you think? Please review.


	7. warmed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 7**

4 o'clock in the morning found Itachi with a sleeping boy in his arms and before the door of the Hokage's office, facing the two chuunin guarding the Sandaime. He was deadly tired: during the last 42 hours which he spent for searching every place he could think for Naruto, he had never slept and could only rest for only one hour on the way of Konoha. Carrying the worn body of Naruto all the way back also had pushed the borders of his stamina, making him feeling so powerless and praying for not to meet any enemies on the way. This was saying something; because Itachi was never into praying: simply refusing to believe that someone would actually want to listen to another being's whines, let alone help them in return. However, in the forests of Fire Country with a boy who he felt the necessity to protect -no matter how weary he was, praying was the thing that kept his hopes up. Because honestly, if there really was someone like that, who would they protect if not the little, innocent boy in his arms?

Before talking to the guards, he checked on Naruto who had been hardly awake on the way of home: he could only guess what he had gone through that's left him all drained from energy even with the chakra of Kyuubi who rested in him. However there was always the possibility of psychological distress being the reason of this weariness -a high possibility that is.

"Please inform the Hokage that Uchiha Itachi is here with Uzumaki Naruto."

One of the chuunin left the place he was standing and went in the office, only to return after a few seconds saying the Hokage was waiting for him. Itachi didn't react in any kind the chuunin could realize; however he was more than anxious about facing the Hokage who he's came to dislike for causing pain to the boy in his arms, probably without intending; but causing nonetheless. Yet, it was not the time for anger: it was the time of acting just like he was expected to. This was easy; this was something he was used to since he has been practicing it for years now. So, giving nods to the chuunin, he passed them and went in office and while hearing the door being closed behind him, he saw the Hokage, founder of the Root and the elders of Konoha, all watching him at feet. Itachi was a good shinobi; really, everyone would tell that; however realizing the lines of stress vanishing from the four old faces didn't exactly require being a good shinobi: it was just so easy to see how relaxed they've became in only seconds after seeing Naruto. They probably was just so afraid to lose their weapon, Itachi thought bitterly; however didn't let his face to betray what he felt.

"I brought Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama" he said, in the certain voice of an unemotional ninja.

"I see Itachi-kun" Hokage's voice couldn't be heard more relaxed, Itachi decided. "Good job. However, where did you find him? Every group we sent came back with empty hands." Now all of them were watching him curiously, wanting to hear everything and Itachi would give it to them –only to some extent which Itachi has decided sharply.

"I believe they just searched Konoha and its surroundings Hokage-sama; however I found him on the way of Wind Country, at the hands of human smugglers."

He heard Utatane Koharu, the only woman in the office, gasp and the others frown at the news he just gave, calculating and planning in their heads. However the one who asked the question that was bothering the minds of everyone was Shimura Danzo, the founder and head of the Root which Itachi only heard about –not that he wanted to know more, no he was more than content without being have to pay attention to some obsessed shinobi who were probably nothing; but traitors.

"Did they kidnap him knowing what he was?" His voice was calm as always, without betraying any emotion; however the fire in his eyes were unmistakable while he talked about 'what Naruto was'. All Itachi wanted that moment was saying Naruto wasn't simply something –and certainly not _something they could use as a weapon_; yet he was the master of himself and when he answered the question, he was just as professional as always.

"No, sir. I don't think so. They were talking about selling him to the Rice Country, to work at paddy fields actually."

He heard them exhaling the breaths they hold, visibly relaxing and wondered if they cared about the boy even for a bit or just saw them as a thing that would only work as a weapon in their oh-so-capable hands.

"Oh…. So they just thought that they had kidnapped a normal kid, right? " said Hokage, then turned to the others. "We are really lucky; however it is time for putting an end to the activations of those smugglers, don't you think so, my friends, before something serious occur?"

"Yes" Danzo was staring Itachi like he was seeing him for the first time and Itachi felt rather nervous under those harsh looks, not that he reacted. "Considering they managed to kidnap someone from under our noses, they declared that they need to be destroyed." Danzo was looking so fatal that even Itachi could pity the smugglers. "Do not worry Hiruzen, I am going to put my Root on this mission."

"I do not worry" Itachi was sure that the Hokage was very, very worried; but for completely another reason. "So, while we discuss the matter at the hand, why don't you bring Naruto-kun to the orphanage, Itachi-kun? You did a really great job today and it does not deserve a rank under A, I assure you."

Itachi nodded and without making a comment or looking at any of them, exited the room. He was quite pleasant to do so actually: because he simply didn't like politics, didn't like the stares of some old, greedy man and most certainly hated being in the presence of people who didn't treasure the human life. Being in the Uchiha Clan, he believed he has had his share of the kind of people who saw themselves above anyone and had no intention of approaching some new ones. So, he bid goodbye to the guards and left the Hokage Tower which hosted the Ninja Academy Itachi graduated 3 years ago.

The only orphanage of Konoha –Itachi hoped it would stay that way forever- was silent in the morning, so unlike the last time he had been there with Hokage. It looked like everyone was asleep; however the night watchman met him at the front doors and let him inside, telling not to wake any of the caretakers for _that_ boy and his room number was had a hard time about keeping his mouth shut; yet managed it only for not to scare Naruto. Instead he searched for the room 405 through corridors and stories, only to find it as a small, abandoned room with no windows and only a broken bed. It shouldn't have surprised him, he knew; however he couldn't help but questioned the humanity of those caretakers for abandoning a little boy in such a derelict –almost dreadful room. It was no surprise that Naruto has made a habit of escaping: even a rat wouldn't want to stay in that gloomy room, let alone a small child who needed care and love.

He carefully placed Naruto to the bed and covered him with the dirty sheets he found on the bed. Blonde boy immediately curled into a fetal position on the bed and Itachi saw his lips trembling. It was clear that the boy didn't like to be in that bed. Itachi slowly lowered himself on the floor and hold the boy's hand.

"Naruto" he called. "Naruto, will you wake up?"

A second later the bluest eyes he has ever seen were looking at him curiously, even if very sleepy.

"Sir?" Naruto asked and beamed when he was able grasp who was addressing him.

"Yeah, it's me" Itachi said softly and smiled. It was hard to stay neutral when Naruto was looking at him like that –like he was gifted with an early Christmas present and with a huge smile shining on his beautiful face.

"So we came…" Naruto trailed off while checking out the room "to Konoha." His voice was grave, Itachi realized. It was the voice of executed prisoners who hated the state they were in; but had nothing to do about it. Itachi hated it, hated that Naruto had to feel it.

"Yes, we came" he stated. Then, not wanting to think about it anymore, he turned to the case at the hand. "Naruto, I want you to do something, okay?"

Naruto blinked, clearly saying that this was the first time someone asking him this; however Itachi knew that he should take it as a positive answer.

"If someone asks you about what happened when you're gone, I want you to tell them that the bad men kidnapped you from the park outside of Konoha. You remember that park, right Naruto?"

"I remember" mumbled Naruto, not taking his eyes off of Itachi.

"Good. Never, but ever tell them that you escaped from the village, okay?"

"Why?" Naruto was confused, Itachi could tell; however how to tell a child that you're trying to protect them from restrictions some greedy man would like to put them in, making their life even worse than before.

"Because… I am afraid there are some bad, old people who wouldn't like to hear that Naruto. And if they hear that, they may harm you. I don't want them to harm you."

"Really?"

Itachi blinked, not understanding the reason behind Naruto's joy.

"You really don't want them hurting me, really?"

Something started to melt in Itachi, he could feel it like he never did. Felt it as something warm, sincere and innocent. Felt it as Naruto who held his hands tightly, like if he released his hands, Itachi would disappear. Felt is as Naruto who didn't want to lose Itachi.

"Really" Itachi said.

And held the small, wounded hands as tightly as his were held. Because he knew that Naruto also felt the warm thing in him as Itachi.

**A/N:** This chapter's been a lot longer than I thought it would be: I wonder where exactly I lost myself. Whatever, hope you liked. Yet, if you don't review I cannot know this, right? Unfortunately most of my readers are totally like my mother whose only comments were about my grammar. Wait, this isn't true: at least mother would say something.

Please say something. I feel so lonely here without reviews (no offense to my two loyal reviewers, I love them)


	8. happened on

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 8**

Walking down the streets of Konoha, he was content to see that everything was in order: there wasn't even a disturbance that could bother the serenity of village. However it was a bit noisy in one of the main streets that hosted the most important shops: he saw that was because of a new restaurant that was opened only that day and already half of the Konoha was there to taste the new and free food. For a moment he thought participating to the crowd: not because he was hungry; but he could always use some company. Yet, pushing the idea out of his mind, he walked towards the flower shop Yamanaka Inoichi's wife has had. Smiling when he realized the scents of flowers have already penetrated into the street, stopped in front of the shop and watched as the owner tried to make her daughter eat some food. However the little girl was severely refusing to eat, making her mother twitch.

He chuckled lightly and approached the couple. When she realized the customer, the owner stood and greeted him while the little girl looked at him with big, curious eyes.

"Good afternoon Yamanaka-san. I hope you are well." They were quite well-acquainted since he was a regular customer for the shop and that's because they would always sell him the flowers reduced.

"Uchiha-kun." Yamanaka-san smiled and approached him, all the while checking her both playful and anxious girl. "Do you want orchids or lilies?"

"Lilies, please." He too smiled and kneeled in front of the blonde girl he knew was Ino, while her mother busied herself with flowers. "How are you Ino-chan?" he asked.

"I'm very angry." The answer was so sharp and certain that he became sure that the little girl would absolutely inherit her father's fame.

"Why?" he asked in a curious and serious voice; but he was rather enjoying with the pout that was spreading on the girl's face. Ino, like many kids, was so cute while pouting and for someone who simply adored kids, it was hard to push back a smile.

"Because I want to go to ninja academy; but mum says not before 8."

Killing a chuckle before it found its way on his lips –all the kids were quite excited and impatient about going to academy; but only after a year they would want to get out of there- held the small, flawless hands of Ino. "I am sorry to tell you this Ino-chan; but your mother is right. You are far too young."

If possible, Ino pouted even more than before, her pale cheeks reddening a bit and she was so cute that he hardly held back himself from petting her cheeks. If he knew something about children, it was not to touch any angry girl. "I'm 4, let me tell you" hissed Ino. "How old were you when you started to academy?"

Though smiling her antics, he answered. "I was 7 and I graduated at 8."

"So that means…" Her eyebrows rose dramatically while calculating the space between 7 and 8. "You stayed at academy for one year."

"Correct" he smiled. "You're a smart girl, you know."

When Ino beamed at him, he felt the same contentment he felt every time whenever he made a kid happy. It was one of his favorite feelings and always did his best to feel it often.

"Uchiha-kun, it's ready." Yamanaka-san held out a bunch of lilies to him and took the payment he gave. "Please give your father my greetings."

"I will ma'am. Thank you." He said and waved at Ino who was still beaming. While leaving the street, he heart Yamanaka-san forcing Ino on the food, again.

He quietly left the village, smiling and waving everyone he knew and arrived to the spot he was aiming for. He stopped his steps, when he came in front of the memorial at the center of the grassy that surrounded by trees and training areas. Although he came there quite often, it always had the same effect of vanishing all the childhood that's remained in him. When he was there, he felt more like a shinobi who belonged to his country then a child who needed the care of his parents. The memorial reminded him every reason he had for being a shinobi, every ideal he inherited from his father and mostly, it reminded him his father whose name was written on it.

"Father" he said, with every respect he felt for his father and knelt before the memorial, leaving the lilies on the dark-colored surface of memorial stone. His eyes automatically found the name of 'Uchiha Kagami' on the stone, between the names of his teammates he died together on that last mission of theirs. It was exactly two years before that day: Uchiha Kagami and his two teammates had left the village for a S-rank mission and managed to complete the mission; however none of them had returned back alive. The ANBU had found them at the outskirts of Konoha, all dead. That day, two other families of Konoha had felt the same burning pain he and his mother had felt. The thing that didn't let him to drown in his misery had been his already dead father. Remembering his father and his love for Konoha, he accepted that love and need of protecting it with his life: this made him both strong and happy. Happiness of the knowledge that he was following the same path his father once walked proudly.

"Mother is good, father. She prepares for the summer festival and talks about the new kimono she is going to buy. She remembers you a lot; but doesn't cry as much as she was used to. She also sent his greetings, alongside the wife of Yamanaka-san who I bought these lilies from. You love these flowers, right?" He trailed off, feeling a warm wind playing with his short, black hair.

"I returned from a B-rank mission two days ago. We accompanied a family who was threatened by some low-ranking missing-ninjas to their home. It wasn't so hard and since it was our first mission as chuunin, sensei praised us a lot, saying we were pretty good. I had told you I have activated the Sharingan, right? Fugaku-san says I'm one of the best sharingan users he has ever seen. You would be so proud of me, father…" He trailed off again, this time feeling the presence of someone approaching him. Turning around, he saw the slender figure of his best-friend, walking towards him.

In a moment, he was on his feet and was almost running to his friend he missed so much.

"Itachi" he spoke with the biggest smile his face ever hosted, while running.

"Shisui" Itachi was also smiling and Shisui felt all he needed was that smile to full the emptiness his father's loss left behind. A moment later, he was embracing Itachi who embraced him back. This wasn't something thew usually did; however it's been a while since they last saw each other and some unofficial Uchiha Clan rules were there to be simply broken.

"I am not here for you, you know" said Itachi, with a teasing smile. "I came to greet Kagami-san here, not to bother myself with his big-mouthed son."

Shisui laughed and brought Itachi to the memorial where they greeted his father together and then started wandering around the training areas, talking about everything and nothing, trying to close the distance time put between them. Itachi, Shisui realized, was more cheerful then he had ever been and was talking even more than Shisui who _loved_ talking. This change and the gleam in Itachi's grey eyes were most certainly welcomed; however Shisui couldn't help; but wondered the thing that changed his best friend this much.

Then, Itachi started to talk about Uzumaki Naruto who, apparently, he spent a lot of time with lately. If possible, the gleam in his eyes has widened even more and liveliness ruled over his usually calm voice.

Shisui smiled, he couldn't wait to meet this little boy named Naruto and probably thank him for bringing the soul and liveliness in his friend to the surface.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? What is your guess? What do you advice? Let me know. (Though, I am not going to give any hint about anything to anyone.)

Also, I want to thank for the reviews for the last chapter and the advice **Darklife21 **gave me (Yes, I took the advice and even re-read the chapter I wrote, this is a first.)


	9. shared

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 9**

They were just a few minutes away from the usually crowded training areas of Konoha and were able to hear the voices coming from one of them –probably the Area 11 which was the closest one to them. Occasionally some shinobi or villager would pass near them; however couldn't see or hear them since they were in the concealment of Itachi's infamous Genjutsu that could fool nearly everyone with its perfection. Not that Shisui was about to accept it in front of his friend: it was his duty to stay quiet about Itachi's talents when everyone seemed to talk about it all the time, making Itachi feeling nothing more than a weapon or a tool. No, Shisui would keep quiet and accept his friend just like Itachi presented himself truly –only to Shisui before and now to Naruto also.

Naruto –who Shisui met only a month ago; but already has become the joy of his life, easily and without any resistance from neither of them. Some would think this was because Shisui was such a good-humoured boy that he would befriend even with the Kyuubi-boy and said Kyuubi-boy was just so hungry to have any attention he could get that he had accepted Shisui out of greed. It wasn't true, Shisui knew. Yes, he was good-humoured and loved simply every child he met; but didn't love any of them like he loved Naruto who could grab Shisui's attention and affection simply by existing. This was so much alike to what he felt towards Itachi he accepted as family; yet so different at the same time: because while he would protect Itachi till his death, he knew that was mutual and Itachi would protect him back. While he thought himself responsible for Itachi, he knew Itachi also felt the same way. However with Naruto, he was the only one who has the responsibility in the relationship that was established between them. He would protect Naruto, he would make Naruto happy, he _was _responsible for Naruto and he would make everything for the boy, just to see him happy and safe. This was the difference between his feelings towards the two people he treasured most: he loved Naruto as a brother and finally, he completely understood the feeling people felt towards their younger siblings. He finally understood that inexplicable devotion.

He hadn't dared to hope this, this strong feeling, that is. He had just wanted to meet the little boy who has changed his best friend in the best way he could hope. He had wanted to see the boy who brought back the childhood feelings in his friend and made him laugh –and love, love someone other than family and make that person close to himself even more than family, while breaking every ice castle Itachi set around himself.

He hadn't dared to hope that maybe Naruto could change him, too: but he had. That little boy had lifted a heavy rock from Shiusi's chest with his small hands that even Shisui didn't know he had. Then Naruto has replaced that rock –that had contained everything Shisui didn't want to think- with his love, laughter and sincerity. The first moment Shisui met Naruto, the little boy have had him, forever.

Shisui didn't regret it.

He chuckled when Naruto writhed, not cause of pain; but because of the hardship of learning Japanese reading and writing. They had decided to force the boy into learning when they learnt that the boy didn't know simply anything; however, since Naruto was anything; but patient and far too active for a normal boy, they had a –very- hard job. A job that required not only explaining the characters of Japanese; but also made them have to convince the boy about the necessity of learning. So far, Shisui didn't feel any effective.

"Why should I learn these?" whined Naruto, while looking at him with big, blue and –damn- irresistible puppy eyes, knowing if he had a chance of escaping from that hardship, it lay with always kind-hearted Shisui, not Itachi who was as determined as ever. "I'm only 4."

Shiusi mentally forced himself, _really _forced himself out of giving up to those puppy eyes and accepting the _absolutely _unacceptable request coming from the boy. He didn't know that being a big brother would cause that much paradox.

"Only 4?" he asked, narrowing his eyes; but not so easily. "You're _already_ 4 Naruto and don't know even one kanji character." They had decided to start with hiragana, considering it was easier than kanji and more common than katakana and Naruto has learnt only quarter of hiragana so far.

"Wrong." Naruto pouted and Shisui wanted to squeeze his cute –albeit thin- cheeks; but stopped himself. "I know how to write 'hi'."

Shisui gaped: _everyone _knew how to write it: because it was the easiest kanji ever and it was possible to see it as the name of their country at every corner. If Naruto thought knowing only it would make him some good, then things were worse than he had thought. "Naruto" he said, with a serious face. "There isn't an easier kanji than 'hi', so you knowing it doesn't change anything. So, you just have to try and study hard, do you understand what I mean" He reminded himself his mother; but he couldn't be bothered by it now: he had to convince Naruto; however Naruto had never the chance to reply since another voice was heard at that moment.

Itachi snorted and this time Shisui gaped at him: Itachi _wouldn't _snort and since he was quiet from the beginning of their little meeting, burying his head in a scroll and studying like there was no tomorrow, he hadn't hoped a reaction from him. However now, Itachi had lifted his head and was watching them with clearly amused eyes. "Yes, there are" he said and smirked.

"Excuse me?" Shisui didn't know what he was talking about, simply because of the snort and smirk Itachi just displayed had blown his mind. Itachi _didn't _do those.

"I say, 'hito' is far easier than 'hi' and there are even 'kuchi' and 'kawa'. And everyone may not think like me; but I think 'ue' and 'shita' are easier than that also. So you just can't say that Naruto's knowledge of kanji is basic or trivial."

While Naruto beamed at Itachi and Itachi beamed at him back, Shisui gaped and stayed that way for a long time. He couldn't believe that his friend had just told those, disrupting his little plan of convincing Naruto for learning more. So, while Naruto was about to remove the papers and pencils from in front of him, he turned to his traitor best friend, glaring. "What do you think you're doing? I was about to convince him from out of whining."

Itachi snorted again. "Were you, really? It didn't seem so." Shisui was about to cry out of desperation when Itachi talked again, this time smirking. "You just don't know how to pull the right strings, friend of mine." Then, he turned away from Shisui and looked at Naruto casually, who was happily throwing his materials away.

"Naruto" he called, his voice calm, bored even.

"Yes, Itachi-nii?" Naruto looked at him curiously.

Itachi left his position on the log and sit on the grass, elegantly extending his legs and facing Naruto lazily. Shisui wondered what plan he had on mind.

"You know Yondaime Hokage, right?"

"Of course I know him" yelled Naruto, excitedly. "He is the hero of Konoha! Everyone knows him!"

"Well, that's true of course" Itachi trailed off and watched the trees surrounding the little region they were in. "But, do you know what the most important thing that had made him a feared shinobi was? Do you know why the enemy had ordered their shinobi to escape at the first sight of him?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened and unconsciously approached to Itachi who wasn't paying attention to Naruto; but now playing with his nails. "What was that Itachi-nii?" almost whispered Naruto, like they were talking about something so holy that required so much respect.

"It was Fuuinjutsu" said Itachi. Then he sighed, rather dramatically "Oh, the enemies were just so afraid of his Fuuinjutsu."

Shisui who was watching Naruto carefully, held back a laugh, not wanting to disrupt Itachi's little play with said boy and knowing Naruto was falling so hard.

"What is Fuuinjutsu, Itachi-nii?" If the thing in Naruto's eyes wasn't hungriness, then Shisui didn't know anything.

"It is a jutsu of course," said Itachi, now looking at Naruto seriously. "It is a sealing technique that requires ink and scrolls or paper." He stopped and locked his eyes with Naruto's who was just so close to Itachi to not to miss any word he may say. Then, he pulled the last string. "And the knowledge of kanji, of course" he whispered.

It only took three seconds for Naruto to leave the spot he had taken next to Itachi and go to pick up the materials he had just thrown away. In a minute, he was so busy in his scrolls that, he didn't even realise his oh-so-trusted-brothers' silent laughs which would ring in the whole area if they weren't so afraid of Naruto's reaction.

Shisui laughed, not because Naruto was fooled into studying; but because of the joy of finally having a complete family which he could share everything.

* * *

A/N: What do you think about Shisui?

Please express your thoughts regarding him, this is quite important.

Hope you liked. Review please.

The kanji mentioned:

-hi: 火 : fire

-hito: 人:human /person

-kawa: 川: river

-kuchi: 口:mouth

-ue: 上: up

-shita: down


	10. learned

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**A/N: **Sorry, this chapter is a bit late: I was busy with savoring the last days of May before June came and brought all the heat along, making my life hell; however today a headache found its way through my skull, so I just sat at home and wrote this chapter. Hope you will like. And thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 10**

Studying the history of Konoha had been in is mind for a while now and had actually tried to convince Itachi to join him. He was hoping to carry on the subject at least when they were able to find free time between missions, daily life and Naruto, which is saying something since all of them wanted special attention, demanding their all time, persistenly. Especially Naruto, considering missions had no tongue to speak and want ramen at every opportunity and, no matter how fatal they were, had no power on them that Naruto fully have had from the start and used occasionally. Simply because while they could've taken care of the missions and their lives with the professionalism they had in their blood being Uchiha and all, when it came to Naruto they held no control over that precious characteristic. Shisui thought that was because of the some mysterious characteristic Naruto had: the boy was impossible to resist when people came to known him. He had the power to bind every soul around him to his small; but strong heart, affecting them like nothing ever did and making them his loyal and willing slaves. If only said people deign to try and know him. Shisui felt himself lucky that he was one of the first people who discovered this and not even for a minute he regretted it.

No, he was more than happy to devote himself to Naruto. Since the boy has become a part of his life everything around him had started to feel so much different than before. Gone all the mist of hesitance surrounding him, gone the burden on his shoulders and came an acceptance to everything with leniency, making him feel relaxed and simply happy. Every free time they could find or forcibly create, they would meet at the same grassy area and spend time together, sometimes playing some silly games, sometimes practicing; but usually training Naruto who has showed great capacity in the way of becoming shinobi. He had learnt to read and write in every alphabet Japanese had in only 2 months and soon had started to plead to learn some Fuuinjutsu which Itachi strictly refused saying it was a branch that needed expertise and before that he had to advance in at least ninjutsu and taijutsu which they had started as soon as Naruto memorized 400 kanji characters. If asked to Shisui for a boy who was only 5, they were imposing Naruto so much; however, seemingly Itachi has dedicated himself to make Naruto the prodigy of the century with all the train he forced on the boy and Naruto really, _really_ had no complain. The boy was simply hungry to learn everything he could; not because he was ambitious or anything; but had that strong will only people who had gone through hell could've understand. Shisui knew that Naruto wanted to be strong to make every villager he came across to believe that he wasn't some kind of evil; but a respectable ninja who would protect them no matter what.

They hadn't told Naruto about Kyuubi that lived in him – they couldn't have brought themselves to do it; but Shisui knew that it was only a matter of time: not knowing the reason of the hatred he faces could affect Naruto in some ways they couldn't fix. For all they knew the boy could've gone crazy –in fact Shisui wouldn't blame him for that. The kind of hatred aimed to him wasn't something to underestimate and Shisui could only guess the effect of their interference on the boy; but he knew that they've helped the boy just as much he helped them. He knew this not because he was searching that in the boy; but it was just so easy to see the gratitude in the boy's eyes every time their eyes locked –at the first times at least, later they were just so used to each other that they weren't able to remember a past without the other ones and were intimate enough to not to thank for things those willingly given.

So they trained Naruto like they were preparing him to the coming Chuunin exams that will take place in Hidden Sand and Naruto devoured everything that has come out between their lips just like the Ichiraku Ramen he just so loved. Actually Shisui would be surprised if Naruto hadn't named the justu he learnt according to the menu of Ichiraku: like Ninjutsu was 'shio ramen', Taijutsu was 'tonkotsu' and Fuuinjutsu was 'miso' which Naruto loved most. Yes, the boy loved ramen as much as he loved training, if not more and while they trained him as a true prodigy in every way they could think, Shisui felt the sourness of not being able to be beside Naruto while the boy ate his most favorite miso ramen at Ichiraku, only to hide the fact that the 'evil' of Konoha was being trained by two Uchiha. Actually Shisui wouldn't have cared about that –because he couldn't think that deep- ; however Itachi was nothing it not genius and had explained what would the repercussions be if the Village has actually learned this fact. Though reluctantly, Shisui knew that his friend was right: no one would want someone they wanted to see dead as trained by the two important figures of Uchiha Clan, they would be afraid of the boy being actually a good ninja and damaging their village or would start to think that Uchiha Clan was trying to take possession of the power of Kyuubi via Naruto. So, they had to hide the fact of them being intimate and certainly deep into training Naruto as best as they could. Of course this made Naruto upset; but as the clever and good-natured boy he was, he understood the logic behind it and accepted the _secrecy._

They had paused the training session for the sake of savoring the holidays both Shisui and Itachi had and he was using the holidays to read the scrolls he simply filched from the library of Konoha – the librarian was still holding a grudge against Shisui cause of some burned books; but it wasn't his fault: he just had been making some reading about Fire Element and a few innocent and _spontaneous _hand signs couldn't cause that much damage!- while Itachi tried to teach Naruto some jutsu –Kage Bunshin, to be exact. He found the readings enlightening: learning about the history of the town they lived in, knowing its legacy and reputation among the other Hidden villages and how it has become the strongest village were matchless for him. That way he not only learned the history; but also became aware of the sacrifices that were made for the sake of the Konoha, he learned exactly how many shinobi had died to protect the Village, leaving their families behind. He learned how every single person, shinobi, in the village had made everything in their capability to keep the village safe and sound and were still making it. And he was simply, deeply amazed by every sacrifice that was made for Konoha, knowing the village was still standing and they were alive only because of these sacrifices.

He thanked to the souls of every dead shinobi for them giving a chance to live to the next generation by sacrificing theirs. And he hoped, deep in his heart, to make that kind of sacrifice one day that will make his beloved ones safe and alive.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked. Please review, will you?

My economics professor once said: _"Can any of you guess one of the subtlest things that provides the continuation of Capitalism?" _Then he stopped and smirked while looking at every girl in the class. _"It is the participation of the women in the work life." _Then he looked at boys: _"My dear boys, always remember to employ women for the jobs that require most salary; because women are both devoted to their duties and don't want raise for every single thing they accomplish like men do. They only want to hear 'Good job, I have faith in you' and to see a smile on your face as the sign of acknowledgment." _He trailed off and this time looked at the girls again. _"Ah, yes… Women are a gift to Capitalism, ensuring its money."_

A clever man, don't you think so? And luckily for you, being a girl myself, I don't want anything more than to hear your opinion of me and my work here. Even if you don't have anything good to say.


	11. capable of

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **I edited the previous chapter, you may want to check –or not.

Have I ever mentioned that 'Jakuten' means 'weak point'?

**Chapter 11**

"-and I want you to be aware of your duties as –not just an ANBU; but as a teammate also. It is true that an ANBU's first responsibility is to Hokage; however there is a reason for ANBU working as teams. I am waiting you to not to forget the fact of your being a part of a team that works for the safety of Hokage and Konoha without taking any credit. Nobody will know what you did as an ANBU, nobody will know who is behind your mask: your being an individual will stay in the shadows of your responsibilities as an ANBU. You will forget your name, your wishes and your ambitions the moment you wear that mask and will only be an ANBU who is ready to die for Hokage and Konoha, if necessary. Do I make myself clear, Gensô?"

Gensô inclined his head slightly, careful not to budge the cat mask on his face. "Crystal, sir."

"Good" said the ANBU Captain. Then he stopped for a moment and inhaled a quick breath as if he was hesitant to speak the next sentence; but speaking nonetheless. "Everyone here is aware that you are the youngest ANBU we accepted, even younger than Hatake Kakashi who left the ANBU few years back. However this doesn't mean that you are superior to the others or more precious than them, everyone who is accepted as ANBU is equal here, other than the captains. Hope you will not forget this, Gensô?"

"Never, sir."

There wasn't even a hint of resentment or anger in Gensô's voice which comforted the ANBU Captain immensely. He really had no wish of causing an offence which may have caused even more things. Uchiha Itachi may have been the first Uchiha who has joined the forces of ANBU out of his love for the village; yet that wouldn't have meant he was above the characteristics of his Clan and if the ANBU Captain knew something about Uchiha Clan; it was that 'they held grudges'. However it was easy to see that the boy –no matter of his status- was a lot different than the other Uchiha members he had met. While he held all the grace, aristocratic features and an unquestionable amount of power of Uchiha Clan, he seemed not even a bit arrogant and full of himself to the level of someone forgot that there were actually other human beings around to live in the same World. No, Gensô –as they named him in the favor of his almost legendary Genjutsu- was a different kind of case the ANBU Captain never came across before. One could've understood his loyalty to Konoha and his determination for a better World just looking at his face which was always serene and fighting skills that excelled at defense, if someone were able to look behind his Genjutsu, that is. And for Gensô to dedicate all his power to the well-being of his village -and not to his own fame- was saying something about him, in the words of: he was actually above the arrogance and pride of his kin.

ANBU Captain smiled behind his mask, now knowing he had another loyal shinobi to trust.

"Good," he said again. "I am waiting you to be here tomorrow at 8 a.m. to meet your teammates Gensô. You may leave now."

With the same smile on his face, he watched as Gensô gave a small bow and dissolve into thin air with a 'pop'. The last thing on his mind before he also left the rooftop he met with the newest ANBU was whether Uchiha Shisui who was the best friend of Gensô and also known as 'Shisui of the Body Flicker' would like to join ANBU or not. However he couldn't have complained even if the boy decided to join the Konoha Military Police Force: having one Uchiha in ANBU was more than one could imagine.

弱点

When Itachi went home, the first thing he realized was his father's presence in the home which was never a good sign in a work day at 10 a.m. So, Itachi immediately knew that he was in big trouble, one that he had no way of escaping if he was determined to live under the name of Uchiha. And no, he may not have been a traditional Uchiha; but that didn't mean he wasn't devoted to his name. Actually it could've been said that Itachi was prideful of his name which has lived through generations and protected Konoha and the villagers with its all power in every necessity. Sure, his kin was arrogant and saw themselves above practically everyone; however at the same time they saw themselves as the inhabitants and members of Konoha which led them to love and protect the village. Also there were some like Shisui and his father Kagami whose priorities were to the village and not to Clan; yet Itachi was almost sure that he was the only one who knew that.

Completely aware of the reason that caused his father being home and absolutely waiting for him, he smiled at his mother who has been waiting for him at the front doors. If Itachi had any doubts about the intensity of the coming thunder, they would've vanished the moment he saw his mother's grim face that told nearly everything. Itachi half-heartedly wondered if his father has ever warned his wife about hiding her emotions better –Sasuke has been taking the same warning at least two times in a day and his mother's being the subject of the same treatment wouldn't have hurt. Actually it would've been great, considering Uchiha Mikoto did nothing to stop the mistreatment his youngest son got.

Itachi could hear his brother's voice in the backyard, possibly working on his shuriken; yet it surprised Itachi: because when their father was home Sasuke would never train there, simply because there was always the possibility of his father seeing him and getting angry at his below-standard skills –standard being Itachi. He hated this: hated that his brother has been suffering because of him since his childhood. Hated that his father was nothing; but an arrogant noble who treasured only power. Yet he hated most that, although he still held the desire to kidnap his brother and bring him outside of his father's reach he couldn't do anything.

He stood beneath a tree with no leaves and watched as Sasuke tried to hit the six targets with his new shuriken set which Itachi gifted him at Naruto's last birthday. Naruto also had the same set and was frequently using them. The only difference between the sets was the frequency of them hitting the targets: while Naruto could hit 12 targets -3 hidden- in one attack, Sasuke was still at 5; but was gradually developing. If Itachi didn't know that ambition was the reason behind Sasuke's determination, he would've admired his brother's perseverance. Yet, he tried his best to help him.

"You don't apply the same pressure to your feet" he spoke when Sasuke yelled loudly cause of a stubborn shuriken that refused to hit the target. "You know the last target is your behind and you know the success lies with attention; yet you refuse to give your weight to your left foot when you turn around." He had spoken with a professionalism he saw on jounin sensei every time; but wasn't surprised to see a grin on his brother's face: Sasuke wasn't someone who would be affected by his superiors.

"I see your new status as ANBU made you more critical than you were." Itachi wanted to say the things he had just said to him had no relation to being ANBU and were plain true; but satisfied himself with only hitting his brother on the forehead with his index finger. When Sasuke scowled and started to talk about him not being a child anymore and wanting to be treated like an adult, Itachi grinned and left his side in favor of meeting his father whose anger could've been felt even outside of house –at least to Itachi.

After taking off his shoes, he entered the house and headed for his father's office which was occasionally used as the meeting room of the Clan. Itachi was allowed to those meetings since the age of 10; however sometimes there were some meetings even some of the older and more respectable members of Clan weren't invited and Itachi couldn't help but suspect about the intentions behind those meetings. He just hoped they were only working on the new methods of use of their Sharingan.

He stopped behind the doors made of paper and waited for his father to acknowledge him without knocking or speaking.

"Come in" came the firm and callous voice of Uchiha Fugaku; but not before 5 minutes which Itachi assumed were his silent punishment. Still he opened the door and slid in without causing any noise. His father was squatting down behind a low desk, his hands resting on his legs and eyes on his oldest son, trying to pierce though his soul. Though, Itachi -being the son of the said man- wasn't affected and didn't even blink under the crimson eyes of his father.

"Sit."

Itachi sat, smirking inwardly that his father had seen his son wasn't someone he could've made afraid with his gaze: because Itachi knew that he was powerful than his father and held so little respect for the said man to fear of being on his wrong side. So, he just sat and waited for his father to lose his cool and started to speak.

He didn't wait long.

"What is that, Itachi?" Uchiha Fugaku all but hissed. "I clearly remember that you were said to join the Police Force, nor ANBU. Yet, I learn that –and not from you, let me remind; but from your brother- that you accepted a position in ANBU, knowing that I had forbidden it strictly."

"With all due respect father, I also remember me saying that I would join ANBU, no matter what. I never lied to you and I never deceived you. So, I do not think I did something wrong; but inevitable." To be truthful, Itachi had prepared this speech on the way back home and selected his words carefully, knowing that offending his father would make him no good. He knew he had acted a bit like an insecure child by preparing his speech; but couldn't have helped himself: no matter what he didn't want his own father's ire towards him. However, his father's eyes told him he was very, _very _unsuccessful.

"So you just decided that your wishes are more important than the well-being of the Clan and refused to take a part in Police Force to only go and accept being an ANBU, am I correct?" Now Itachi could clearly see that he had inherited his fatal silky voice from Uchiha Fugaku.

"No, father" he spoke with a smooth; but certain voice. "I just decided that the well-being of Konoha is more important than Uchiha Clan's. Am I wrong?" He was aware that he had just retaliated; but not afraid: he knew that his father couldn't tell anything after Itachi's attack –or dance around the words- and would be forced to let the case closed.

Thus, he only smirked when his father's left eye twitched and his hands clenched in firm fists. His father was so furious and out of control that, he didn't realize.

"So be it."

Itachi's smirk only grew.

弱点

Itachi knocked the old, wood door in front of him and smiled when he heard Naruto yelling 'coming' and probably hitting his foot at something on the way, causing a little chaos inside.

"Coming…" whined Naruto and opened the door, only to smile brightly when he saw Itachi leaning against the wall and watching him with clearly amused eyes.

"What is broken?" Itachi asked while going in and taking off his shoes.

"Ah, nothing… Just a plate, I guess… Or two." He had a confused look on his face as if he was trying to understand how exactly he had managed to break half of his kitchen utensils. But it was only normal, Itachi knew: despite being a great ninja, Naruto had this tendency of being clumsy when he was excited. He smiled while he helped himself on Naruto's untidy bed, knowing why Naruto was excited this time.

"So you made it?" Naruto asked breathlessly. "You made ANBU, right?"

It was only a nod and Naruto was on him, pinning him on the bed and hugging his bigger form tightly, blocking any breath from coming or going.

"I knew it!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're the greatest shinobi ever, right Itachi-nii?"

Itachi laughed along with him and hugged Naruto back, taking him in his arms and kissing his forehead. "No, I'm not; but I try hard…"

He didn't say that with Naruto, he not only felt like the greatest shinobi; but also a man who could do anything and manage everything.

* * *

**A/N: **Gensô means 'illusion&fantasy'. I guess everyone can see the where it comes from.


	12. living in Konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** I know I'm really and very late with this chapter; but blame Roland Garros, not me. I just can't resist it.

**Chapter 12 **

Naruto didn't want to wake up. No, absolutely not. Not after the previous day which he spent with training and more training, exhausting himself quiet ruthlessly to the degree of losing his consciousness under a tree he had used as a target for his new jutsu. Not that he was tired or anything, actually he was feeling rather good –thanks to the huge chakra capacity he had- ; but the mattress was just so comforting for him being able to keep himself away from and the sun coming from the spaced curtains was caressing his face at the just right angles. So, all he wanted was laying there and letting the mattress and the sun to have their ways with him –not even his grumbling stomach could force him to anything.

"NARUTO!"

Oh, he had almost forgotten that his stomach wasn't the only thing that was against of this little pleasure he was quite fond of. His poor ears ached and a furious nerve on his forehead came to life –all because of the voice that just wouldn't leave him to his peaceful sleep.

"Naruto, if you don't leave that bed in 15 seconds, I will come with water and will drench you to death."

As if some water had any chance to be more effective than his high-pitched voice which just wouldn't trail off, Naruto thought; but still opened his eyes and glared at Shisui who wasn't less irate than Naruto. Blue and black orbs locked and immediately found themselves in a silent battle that only ended when Naruto drew the blanket over his eyes, knowing that his unique; but completely useless eyes held no threat for the infamous Sharingan.

"Naruto!"

Blanket was drawn back and Shisui pinned his wrists on the bed. "You're supposed to be in academy. Classes will start in 10 minutes." His eyes were gleaming with fire and for a moment, Naruto thought his Sharingan was active; however this wasn't the case, Naruto knew so well.

"Do you believe in reincarnation, Shisui-nii?"

"Huh?" The best Sharingan user of Uchiha Clan blinked and looked like a curious, little boy who had met with a new riddle he didn't know the answer of.

"Reincarnation, I said" Naruto stated with an almost bored voice. "Every time you start to nag at me like a mother, I couldn't help myself; but think that in one of your previous lives you were a woman with 7 naughty children."

Shisui blinked again and this gave Naruto the time he needed to flee from the fist that hit the very point he had been on seconds ago. Not bothering himself with hiding his laughter, he run to the bathroom and locked the door before Shisui could come in and made him pay back the insult he just threw at his beloved –albeit adopted- brother.

"I heard you didn't go to school last week."

Naruto sincerely wondered from who he had heard that: as long as he knew no one cared for him enough to check his absence from the academy –other than Shisui and Itachi; but they had been in mission for all of the week and weren't supposed to be back till the middays of the week which had made him comfortable enough to ditch the academy; yet now Shisui was here earlier than he thought and was nagging as usual. Not that Naruto was upset cause of that: he could pout and complain about Shisui being a mother hen for all day; but he was actually quiet fond of those naggings since they made him feel having a family which cared for him. No, he wouldn't change Shisui's naggings not even for miso ramen.

"It's a lie!" He shouted back while brushing his teeth. "I went on Monday and Tuesday; but on Wednesday morning when I was on the academy way, decided that it was useless and instead went to train." And he was pretty content about that too; because while all he did at school was sleeping along with Shikamaru, eating chips with Chouji and playing pranks with Kiba, he had been able to improve the last elemental jutsu Itachi taught him when he wasn't at academy.

"Naruto-"

"Okay, okay… I'll go." Naruto opened the door of his bathroom and smiled at Shisui who was waiting in front of the door with a frown on his face. "I'm happy you're back. I missed you, you know. It was so boring here."

And it was all that took for Shisui to smile back and embrace Naruto tightly, without caring him being almost drenched cause of the huge amount of water he had used and Naruto embraced him back, knowing that one of the few people who loved him was finally back. "I missed you too; but had to take the mission. However when I join the Police Force, I won't leave Konoha for missions: so you can always use me to distract yourself from the boredom."

Naruto grinned and left the embrace before he melt in it and changed his clothes while interrogating Shisui about the mission he just came from. However before he was able to prolong the conversation till he was clearly late for academy, Shisui had thrown him away from the home and shut the door rather loudly with him inside.

Naruto pouted and glared at the closed door knowing Shisui was just beyond the doors, waiting for any attempt from Naruto to go in back; but left the building nonetheless, hoping Shikamaru had brought the pillow he had talked about last week and would share it with Naruto.

弱点

Living in Konoha wasn't easy, at least for him, Naruto had decided at the mere age of 4 and now at 7, he didn't think any different. The villagers hated him because Kyûbi hurt them; the children hated him because their parents hated him and Naruto wanted to hate all of them because everyone judged him wrongly; but couldn't bring himself to do it. Not because he had a heart so big that was able to love even the ones who hated him; but because the same village that held those people also held the few ones he loved and for the sake of them, Naruto couldn't hate the other ones. And that's why he would stay silent when everyone swore at him, wouldn't have retaliated when they attacked him even if the power in him simply starved to react and he would hide what exactly he was, how powerful he was only to not to scare them even more. Only for the sake of the ones he loved, not for any other thing.

He smiled when he saw the Ichiraku Ramen and waved at the owners of the little ramen stand when they smiled back. The father and girl were the only ones other than Itachi and Shisui who Naruto loved and was loved back. Unlike the other restaurant owners who kicked Naruto out of their shops, they would greet him happily and even give him free ramen time to time. Naruto was grateful for that and would be even more if his only income were the monthly help that Hokage gave him; but Itachi and Shisui would never leave him without extra money, even if they knew Naruto didn't spend too much.

He started to run when he saw a clock in one of the shops: teachers weren't exactly fond of him and being late wouldn't make him any good. True, he had gone to school only for two days before he gave up; but knew that even if he tried to not to call attention to himself by acting subsided and as negligible as possible, his only aim being the model an ordinary student, everyone had their own prejudices of him which were never good and this made Naruto's life even harder at school.

When he finally was in class it was nine o'clock which meant he was on time; but he was consumed with all the running as he crawled to his desk and sat breathlessly.

"Where were you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes: the last thing he needed was another nagging session; but he couldn't say that he wasn't surprised because Shikamaru, as the always reckless genius he was, was the last person he would expect this question.

"At home" he said as he turned to him with a small smile.

"Why?"

He could be a little less blunt, Naruto thought. "Why, because I didn't want to come here of course." He smiled without caring the glare Shikamaru was throwing at him. The shadow boy was always silent, unconcerned to his surroundings; but apparently had decided to make an exception for the sake of questioning him. Naruto didn't think about it so much; but was happy to see that the boy at least cared about him to speak and actually notice his absence.

"Troublesome" was the only response from the shadow-boy.

Naruto's smile grew as Shikamaru turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke coming in to class and growled. All the boys in class simply hated Sasuke because of his popularity among the girls –but the others with envy, Shikamaru with annoyance; because the girls yelled so much whenever the Uchiha was around and bothered his sleep.

"And this is even more troublesome." Shikamaru's head hit the pillow on the desk, probably he was tired of carrying it, Naruto couldn't help but think.

"Will you share your pillow with me?" Naruto asked after he took his eyes off of Sasuke who was trying to escape the girls with a scowl on his face.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"Do you want me to poke you in the class as you sleep? You see, there isn't a big gap between us, teacher wouldn't even realize."

While still on pillow, Shikamaru's only eye Naruto could see –the other one was pressed to pillow- was opened slowly and the boy gazed at Naruto for a long time as if estimating the value of his threat and thinking about whether to believe in Naruto's capability of acting on his word. Then who knew what he thought; but removed his head off pillow and pushed it a bit towards Naruto.

"Troublesome" growled Shikamaru.

Naruto grinned. "You know what, if I were in the mistake of thinking you knew any adjective other than 'troublesome', I would be highly offended."

A moment which Shikamaru spent with watching Naruto as if he was seeing him for the first time passed and Naruto placed his head on the pillow as Shikamaru muttered another 'troublesome' and his head hit the other side of the pillow.

Naruto smiled at him and closed his eyes as he heard the girls surrounding Uchiha trailed off when the teacher entered the class with a 'Shut up, will you?'.

* * *

**A/N:** Have you ever used pillows in class? Well, I was in a boarding school for all my life and since we wouldn't spend the nights with sleeping, the classes were like our second dormitory, especially at the last years of high school with all the pillows, blankets and even with a futon we used to use for sleeping. I say, try the pillows! It is really handy, especially if the other side of the pillow is occupied by the boy you are after and the said boy is shy and/or romantic.

-I know there isn't so much in this chapter; but I wanted a chapter from Naruto's POV and couldn't help myself but add Shikamaru also, I love the guy. And don't be disappointed: the exciting parts of the story haven't started yet: just be patient and trust me.

**And REVIEW!


	13. being old

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** I have two new pairs of high heels and a new chapter. I guess I am content with the way today is progressing.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Utatane Koharu wasn't someone for ruckus –maybe in her younger days when she had had the power to handle all the noise and hatred so she could manipulate the situation into her likings and maybe could laugh the livid faces around her; but not at the age of 64 when her eyes were tired and lips so wrinkled. At the state she was in, she was reluctant to join any arguments or simply to hear people arguing: of course that didn't mean she didn't have her own ideas in her mind or wouldn't like to manipulate people just like she saw right. No, she just felt old –and she blamed the villagers for this, simply because they had selected her as one of the _elders_- and being lazy and complainant was what the old people did –so she did it: rubbed her aching ear and cursed Danzō for being so noisy and stupid. The man simply had no dignity and Koharu would always wonder that just which unlucky star she had born under for being punished by his presence for the most of her life. Not that she would voice her thoughts, she valued the said life after all; but enduring an angry Danzō was usually harder than tolerating a bunch of overly jealous and boisterous children. The man absolutely had the same level of logic and childish demeanor with them; Koharu not even once doubted and did her best to avoid the arrogant; but unfortunately powerful man. However she _was _the elder of Konoha Council and _had _to endure him, just like she was doing right then and there by listening as he, Homura, Hiruzen and that sorry excuse of a ninja named Jiraiya argued –no, quarreled without fists. And if asked to her, it was all Danzō's fault the reason that brought all of them together and they could just ignore him because really, what possibly could they say which could make him see the true laying in front of him? But nobody asked her, so she stayed silent and let Homura to speak for the elders.

"You CAN'T!" yelled Danzō for the millionth time and hit the table Hiruzen sat behind. "The Root works for the well-being of Konoha since its foundation and not even once did anything to damage the village. You CAN'T blame _my _Root for anything illegal and most certainly CANNOT disband it!" Always arrogant; but bitter at the same time, Koharu observed. The man would always hold the grudge of being someone unwanted, someone who wouldn't be preferred by the ones he desired acknowledgment from.

"I _most certainly _can do it, Danzō." Hiruzen was as calm as any other day and this was probably the thing that angered Danzō most as he was told that _his _Root was being disbanded. Koharu would always admire Hiruzen, simply because no one could irritate Danzō like him –and without even trying, nonetheless. "Although I am impressed that you can actually stand still and claim that the Root did nothing wrong, the Council has no intention of letting the matter go and I absolutely agree with them. So if you have even a bit of honor left in you, I advise you to stand back and let the Council have their way; because I can assure you that while the Root will be disbanded no matter what, your reputation can still be saved."

Danzō's face was no longer dark-skinned; but a crude tone of purple that suited him well and actually Koharu wouldn't mind seeing him like that for the everyday she had to see him, knowing it was the sign of him being very; but very upset.

"It was Uchiha, right?" Danzō all but shrieked. "I told you that they're planning a coup d'état Hiruzen, of course they wouldn't want me to follow their every step, knowing I'm smart enough to learn their pathetic plan they tried to hide so carefully. They want me out of the league so they could manipulate you without me preventing it, without me holding them back. I _know_ it was Uchiha! Those little rats, for thinking themselves above everyone and only because their flashy eyes!"

Koharu wouldn't use the term of 'flashy' for the infamous Sharingan; but Danzō was always a bit so dramatic, so she wouldn't expect any less from him. She sighed as she eyed her so-called friends, hoping they wouldn't put up with Danzō anymore: the soon-to-be-the-former-head of Root was even more arrogant than every Uchiha that had ever born and that's why had no right to speak about that kind of stuff. She heard Hiruzen sigh as well, a pained look on his wrinkled face. She didn't understand the Third Hokage at all; if she were in his shoes she would get rid of Danzō ages ago: the grudge and the jealousy of the man weren't easy to handle.

"Uchiha, you say?" Hiruzen exhaled the breath he hold and looked at Danzō in the eyes, harsh and cutting. At that moment Koharu knew that the old friend of Danzō was gone and the Hokage of Konoha had replaced him: powerful and aware of that. "Firstly, I want you to comprehend that I do not need your help to know what is going on in the boundaries of my village or act according to that: it is my job to decide for every matter in the regards of Konoha and mine only. So, be aware of your status and shut your mouth when necessary instead of pushing your boundaries." Danzō was even more livid than before and it was easy to see that all he wanted was throwing himself onto the Hokage and strangling him; however he couldn't dare, _no one _could dare; because everyone knew that Sarutobi Hiruzen wasn't someone people wouldn't mind to go against. And Danzō was nothing but a coward if asked to Koharu who knew him since their childhood, so _he_ absolutely wouldn't dare.

"Secondly," Hiruzen's deadly voice was heard again. "You have no right to speak about the Uchiha Clan's wrong-doings, considering regardless of your claims they did nothing to harm the village or its citizens; yet _your _wrong-doings caused a death in the same clan."

"It was a mistake!" cried Danzō, completely out of control. "My spy was trying to gather information about the coup d'état and it was the mistake of a bad moment-"

"Enough." Hiruzen hadn't yelled or spoken loudly; but his poisonous voice and eyes were enough to shut Danzō up. It was the time, Koharu thought, to teach him a lesson. "You caused a death and Uchiha Clan has every right to blame you and to want the disbanding of the Root; however do not think that the Uchiha Clan is the only one that is complainant of the doings of the Root. The Hyūga Clan also pointed out that they were being spying out for months and wanted me to stop the nonsense you created, as well as the Kurama Clan and Aburame Clan-"

A rough laughter caused the Hokage's words to die without even spoken and all the eyes in the room turned to see Jiraiya-the-pervert laughing with tears in his eyes and hitting his legs in the progress. Koharu didn't know what was so funny and if the odd looks the others were throwing at him were anything to go by they also had no idea about the reason behind the strange behavior of Jiraiya –if there was any, Koharu wouldn't be surprised if the pervert was laughing at some old joke he just remembered. But then the laugher finally trailed off and Jiraiya looked at Danzō, with a huge grin on his face and spoke.

"Aburame, Danzō, really?" He snorted; but managed to hold back another laugh. "Why? Were you afraid that they were experimenting on humans, so they would actually take the possession of Konoha by turning us into insects?"

Koharu couldn't help but snorted, as well as Hiruzen and Homura; however every of them realized the killing intent Danzō was spreading so they preferred not to go by their instincts and trailed off. It seemed that Jiraiya could be better than his teacher in the course of angering Danzō, after all. At least Koharu knew that he was doing it _knowingly _and _willingly_; however she wouldn't take sides in a fight between them since she disliked both of them. Actually it was like disliking them was the only thing she did with her all heart nowadays.

"YOU!" and Danzō was seconds before attacking Jiraiya if Hiruzen didn't leave his seat and stood between them, a ruthless look in his eyes as he eyed Danzō.

"The meeting is over Danzō; but you are expected tomorrow at 10 a.m. in the council room alongside with your commanders in the Root. The fate of the Root will be decided by the council of Konoha and you _will _comply with that decision."

Then Hiruzen dismissed everyone and returned to his seat with a stern look on his face, reminding once again that he was the superior to everyone and would have everything in the way he wanted. However as she gazed at Danzō who clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to prevent himself from losing the little control he had, she was also reminded by the reputation of him as 'The Darkness of the Shinobi' and at that moment she knew that things weren't over and Danzō _wouldn't _comply with the decision of the council after all.

She sighed; really, she was just so old to deal with politics.

* * *

**A/N: **Now, why this chapter is so late? Because I couldn't decide which scene I should write/update firstly and it's because I remembered a review **(**which I couldn't return at that time, sorry**) **asking me not to let the canon to take over the story and I thought about it a lot. So, I decided to put this chapter and ask anyone who may have any thoughts about this matter at the hand. Should I let the canon be or… And let me remind you, if you have anything to say, this is one of the last chapters before I settled down everything, so go ahead and tell me.


	14. deceiving me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Wow, a new chapter in –what, three days? And I think it's not a bad chapter also.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Itachi was extremely intelligent and was completely aware of this very fact, no thanks to the others as well; because he was clever enough to understand his level of brilliance without being told. This had always been in this way since his childhood and everyone had accepted it, everyone had _known _not to try and deceive him: because it was utterly useless. So, Itachi had never encountered with someone who had tried to fool him, since even his new-met enemies had seemed to _know_ him as someone who couldn't be deceived.

And that's why he was so; but so angry: because really, every genius would be when some mad, heavily masked and full of oddness man tried to fool them –by claiming the craziest things and not even once; but thrice as well.

Itachi had nothing to hold him back from attacking the man and not only because the man was ridiculing with him; but also he could clearly see that the man was crazy without any second thought. That' why letting him roaming around Konoha wasn't a clever thing; but there was something with the man, something saying he wasn't as worthless as he seemed regardless of the impressions he got from the three encounters with the man. And three encounters which the man displayed three different personas, every of them separately stupid –stupid because every of them had thought they could actually fool Itachi. And this was saying something big about his stupidity level.

But there was something. And Itachi would be a fool if he let the man go before he figured out every bit of him.

He had first met the guy on his night watch at the gates of Konoha as he had been controlling the walls surrounding the village. Actually he was so preoccupied that he had almost missed the presence of the man at the boundaries of the walls, clearly trying to find a way to go inside. Sure it wasn't abnormal since they often had intruders like him wandering around the village; but achieving nothing at the end. So, Itachi had cloaked his chakra signature and simply watched the intruder as he tried everything came to his mind to be able to go in and finally pausing after minutes of trying when he understood that he needed more thinking than action. It was the clever thing to do, even Itachi agreed. The security system of Konoha had been established by Fourth Hokage himself just months before his death and had yet to be broken.

Their eyes had locked when the man turned around himself in desperation –at least Itachi thought they had; but couldn't be sure since the man had the most ridiculous mask on his face and the only hole on the mask which was supposed to show the right eye was shadowed. The man had immediately tensed –showing Itachi that he hadn't felt him there and checked around to see if there was anyone around. When he was satisfied that no one other than them was there he had turned to Itachi, now visibly relaxed –which was a stupidity if asked to Itachi or anyone who knew Itachi.

"Since when are you watching me?" had asked the man, actually surprising Itachi who had waited the man to whisk away. Yet he wasn't about to be beaten by a man who hadn't actually felt his presence there –even if he was the best in the branch of stealthy.

"I really didn't count," he answered passively, not even trying to be intimidating and eyeing man lazily through his cat-mask. "Anyway, since I don't have the all day to spend with you, if you're done with assaulting our wards-"

_And I was just trying to be polite_ was the last thought in his mind before the man's hand signs caused him to fall into blackness just for a second and the next second the man was gone, at least to Itachi's eyes. And this exactly was the thing that had started Itachi's complete dislike for the man. No one could deceive a Genjustu prodigy –even if the technique they used was actually powerful and hard to break, just like the one he had been under for two seconds before he broke it harshly and dodged a sword that was aiming his neck.

"Oops…" he smirked. "Such a waste of energy…"

He would like to torment the man ruthlessly if the man hadn't fled after eyeing Itachi in silence; but carefully enough to attract Itachi's attention. Most probably he had decided not to risk his head for something he could try to manage later. Itachi let him go.

That night, he reported an intruder who was powerful in Genjustu; but no one so important to cause them to start a hunting.

.

弱点

.

His second encounter with the man was even more nerve-racking than the first one: simply because the man had decided that acting like a dunce who was hyper-active enough to make even Naruto seem like a calm and collected little boy was actually a good way to get rid of Itachi. The man was just lucky that they weren't anywhere near to Konoha and Itachi was on a mission and in a hurry –though he had had enough time for a small talk which the man pretended like they had never met before –oh, and acted like a dumbass by actually thinking that could fool Itachi.

He had let him go, knowing they would meet again eventually.

And they had.

And in the boundaries of Konoha, nonetheless.

And it was the most irritating one from the all of his encounters with the man.

It was really late and Itachi had just been coming back from a training session which Naruto tired him to death. He had bought them ramen afterwards and they had eaten at Naruto's small apartment. Actually he would spend the night there; but the first thing he had to do in the morning was helping Sasuke with his shuriken training and he just knew that if he were to stay with Naruto he wouldn't be awake till noon at the next day. Not that Naruto liked sleeping and would hold Itachi in bed; but the little babbler would speak all night and wouldn't let Itachi to sleep. So, regretfully; but determinedly he had gone back to the Uchiha Estates, only to feel an intruder inside of the properties and also not any intruder; but _that_ intruder.

His blood had frozen and for a second had regretted his decision of letting the man go not only once; but twice just before. However it wasn't the time of regretting and he pushed every other thought to back of his mind as he trailed after the chakra signature of the man while cloaking his completely.

He found the man on the roof of an unoccupied house: doing nothing but seemingly enjoying himself as he lay on there, arms below his head and watching the sky.

Itachi wanted to swear and was about to; but then hold himself back, refusing to let the man to get under his skin –even if the said man wasn't aware of it. Instead he lifted the cloak on his chakra albeit a bit and let the man know that he was there and had every intention of killing him. An Uchiha wouldn't make the same mistake for a third time, right?

The man rapidly stood and looked down at Itachi whose Sharingan was awake and ready to action. There was a silence that lasted only a minute which Itachi spent by glaring at the man and clearly challenging him. Then the man broke the silence with a serious voice so unlike the one he used on their second encounter.

"So, you're an Uchiha…" he drawled. Itachi hated his tone: it was so much like his father's and Shimura Danzō's. "I should've understood from the speed you broke off my Genjutsu; but I guess since I could never think an Uchiha as an ANBU, it never occurred to me."

"And I should've killed you at the first sight of your pineapple mask; but apparently we had so little regards for each other."

No, Itachi didn't think he would kill the man since he did nothing to harm anyone; but would be sure that he never took a step in Konoha ever again.

And then, the man laughed and Itachi had to think twice: he hadn't joked.

"Oh… A clever one, we have here." The man smirked behind his mask, Itachi was just sure and this didn't make him feel any good.

"There are only few in Uchiha with dim brains."

"And a modest one, I see" drawled again the man. Itachi wouldn't call it 'modest'; but he long before had decided that the man didn't think like a normal human being.

"Who are you?" he asked as he examined the black cloak of the man. It had some red clouds on it and Itachi didn't even want to think about what exactly they symbolized.

"Oh…" exhaled the man. "Finally the question I have been waiting."

"And I guess your answer is ready."

Itachi was completely aware of the traps in the area since he had placed most of them and they were all ready to be used at the first second Itachi wanted; however since there was no one around that could be hurt he wanted to interrogate the man and learn about him before he attacked. And to be honest, the only killing intent was being spread from him –albeit a bit- and the man seemed relaxed –peaceful even- and having no hostile feelings. That's why Itachi waited for the man to answer; however the silence continued and it was long enough to irritate even Itachi who was the master of patience. So, he was just about to open his mouth and speak when a sole eye through the mask of the man flashed with crimson. The Sharingan of the man had just been activated.

Itachi didn't gape: not at all; but it was a close call.

"I am an Uchiha."

Or he had stolen some Uchiha's eye. Itachi stared at him long and hard, searching for any oddness with his eyes and found any: he _would _know if it weren't his original eye. That meant the man was telling the true; but Itachi didn't comment, didn't say anything, knowing the man hadn't finished.

"I am an Uchiha you all know."

Itachi narrowed his eyes: the man was trying to make him understand something without him saying; but Itachi had no intention of pleasing him, so he even didn't think about it as he waited for him to finish his talking.

"I am Uchiha Madara."

The man was just determined to deceive Itachi in one way or another, right?

Itachi was so angry, so he attacked.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked. Review please, so I can know what you think about my work.


	15. excited

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **I am back from… -somewhere all I did was enjoying myself. I read; but didn't write anything. So, if you were waiting for this chapter, _I'm sorry I'm late. –_My very first line I've learned in English at 7, since even as a child at the first days of her schooling, I was always late and had every intention of impressing my English teacher in some way.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The man was a liar and Itachi was beaten –badly. But the latter was hardly the point, really: it was the former that mattered. At least this was what Itachi was repeating to himself in his mind over and over again as he lay on the abandoned street of Uchiha estates, wounded and exhausted. It was as clear as day for Itachi that the man was a big, big liar that even Kakashi Hatake had to respect the guy –even to the degree of actually showing his face to him and then maybe they could talk about the tales of their Sharingan and how they got them over a tea. But then again, the man had something and Itachi wouldn't let him go before he puzzled the man out, learning every secret of him and showing that Itachi wasn't someone that could be easily deceived. And learning _from _him wouldn't be so bad also and Itachi was damned if not determined to achieve his three goals.

Bur first, he had to heal.

Because the man may not have been Uchiha Madara himself; but Itachi was almost sure that the man had _known _the legendary Uchiha, considering he knew some jutsu only Uchiha Madara knew and actually had the power to beat Itachi the ANBU who was fairly on of the strongest ones among the unity was indicating that the man wasn't someone to be ignored and Itachi had no intention to do so.

He groaned softly –not because the ache was slight; but because he was just so dignified for something louder, –his father had taught him well after all. He half hoped for someone from the clan to find him there; but that part of the property belonged to the clan was unused since most of the people preferred to live near to the gates or at the center and had abandoned the houses at the backside. So, the chances of someone actually coming there and finding a wounded and exhausted –and embarrassed- Itachi was next to nothing.

So, he just lay there.

Lay there and thought, because apparently being beaten up thoroughly not only affected the body; but the mind also and not exactly at the way some would expect. Itachi felt…not exactly peaceful or soothed; but…_excited_. He had never claimed to be the number one ninja in Konoha nor had thought it; but like everyone he also _knew _that he was special and had the talent to be the best: thus never really had had people who had voluntarily stood against him only to spar. So _this_ was quite new to him: because the man had had no intention of killing him, Itachi knew since he hadn't felt any Killing Intent. No, all the man did had been responding to Itachi's attacks and neutralizing them, all the while actually _showing_ him how to fight and maybe _teaching._

Because Itachi could be prideful; but a fool, he wasn't.

He could accept with an actual peace of mind that the man was above him, that the man hadn't seen him as a threat; but a youngling who needed instruction and had exactly done that.

No, Itachi wasn't a fool since he knew why exactly the man had done that; but he would go along. He would search for the guy just like the man wanted and would learn from him anything he could: because they both wanted it. And then he _would _outdo him: because _Itachi _wanted it.

So he lay there, determined like he had never been and interestingly excited for the next day until he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him, maybe after hours of desolation.

He closed his eyes as his father lifted him from the dirty ground and took him in his arms, smiling contently as his head was placed on the man's chest.

"Thanks, father" he murmured, confident that no matter what he could trust the man for protecting and taking care of him. And happy, because finally he had also taken a glimpse of _the_ power his father always talked about. Then maybe, just maybe he and his father could form a sort of understanding between them.

Then, Itachi fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it? What do you think will happen? Do you think Itachi will go after power no matter what? Or he will know how to ground himself and will stay as the humble and kind; but nevertheless strong guy as we know him?

*Short chapter I know; but necessary.

*You would review, right? There is simply no reason for me to remind you.


End file.
